Encuentros
by Monzy Rozen
Summary: One shot DM/HG : Cada dia era mas dificil verlo, tocarlo y volver a casa sin el. Deseo dejar de hacerlo pero... ¿como si lo amo? y aunque el lo niegue, siente exactamente lo mismo.


Y allí estaba ella, como cada sábado. 5:32 pm.

**_No volveré, esta es la última vez…._**

¿El habría creído por un segundo su negativa de la semana anterior?

Probablemente no, aunque nunca se retrasaba y ya llevaba un par de minutos extra, seria acaso que no llegaría para castigarla, si era así, le daba la salida más fácil para ella.

Solo dejar de verse.

- Probablemente es lo mejor – dijo en voz baja pero clara

- Quizá, pero no tienes la suerte necesaria – dijo la fría voz a sus espaldas.

- Pensé que no llegarías…

- Eso demuestra que no eres tan inteligente como deseas, o que los años no te están ayudando.

- Tú no rejuveneces a cada segundo ¿sabias? – pregunto molesta ante la insinuación del hombre.

- Eso lo se perfectamente, pero yo soy como un buen vino, a cada año me vuelvo mas y mas delicioso, irresistible. – explico guiñándole seductoramente uno de sus bellos ojos

Hablaban como si desde su último día en Hogwarts hubiesen pasado siglos, pero lo cierto era que solo eran 5 años. Sonara poco para algunos, y eternidades para otros, pero la verdad era que en media década pasan mies de cosas. Carreras, matrimonios, trabajos, personas que pasan sin dejar rastro y otras que atesoramos en el corazón para siempre. Y otras que por mas que tratemos no podemos olvidar, o quizá en el fondo no queremos hacerlo, porque de una manera o de otra, las necesitamos.

- Y la demás gente se convierte en basura supongo – prosiguió ella ante el mutismo del atractivo joven.

- Hay quien siempre ha sido una basura – dijo mirándola fijamente – solo se consume mas y mas…

- ¿Lo dices por mi acaso? – pregunto la castaña con sarcasmo

- Obviamente – contesto sonriente el rubio

- ¿Viniste solo a insultarme?

- Sabes bien que no, al menos no _solo_ a eso…

La tomo por la cintura y la beso delicadamente al inicio, como si tratara de borrar cada ofensa de ese y miles de días antes. Era su inconsciente manera de decirle que lo disculpara, irremediablemente carente de palabras, no podía ser de otra manera. Siempre seria mejor ahogarse antes de decírselo, porque el era el y ella era solo ella. Así sin más explicaciones la vida era de esa manera y no hay forma de cambiarla, al menos no de un modo fácil.

Profundizo el beso tanto como pudo, era pasional, desenfrenado.

Ella tampoco era una santa, al menos no con el.

Esas tardes ella descubría un lado de su ser que la asustaba, que era asfixiado toda la semana por su intelectual manera de ser, por su recatada forma de manejarse por la vida. Pero ahí entre esos brazos prohibidos fluía de ella, esa Hermione ardiente, solo escapaba para fusionarse con el.

Las prendas comenzaron a estorbar, en aquel silencio se podía escuchar como la seda caía en la alfombra y se mezclaba con el algodón. Solo respiraciones agitadas en esa habitación, el doloroso silencio parecía gritar palabras de amor que nunca escapaban de aquellas gargantas, porque no podía ser, porque ellos se negaban a verlo así.

Solo era sexo, solo eso, pero… ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué con el?

- Esta es la – empezó ella entre gemidos

- ¿ultima vez? – finalizo el con incredulidad- ya lo has dicho antes y vuelves, y siempre volverás

- No te sientas tan seguro…

- Solo hago énfasis en lo evidente

Ella sonrío para sus adentros y siguió acariciándolo, recorriendo cada milímetro de su blanquecina piel, deleitándose en las marcas de sus músculos y degustando aquellos labios rosas que tantos suspiros seguían arrancando a cada paso del joven.

El seguía por su parte haciéndola temblar a cada caricia, besaba, mordía y se relamía en partes del cuerpo de Hermione que nadie podría ni nombrar.

Había tenido muchas mujeres en su cama, docenas de cuerpos aun mejores que aquel en el que se perdía esa tarde, pero ninguno lo atraía de tal manera.

**_Lo prohibido es lo más deseado _**

Siempre se trataba de explicar lo que pasaba con aquella frase, pero no lo lograba del todo, porque había algo mas en aquella sensación, había necesidad, ansiedad, añoranza…

Un mordisco en el cuello lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lanzo un pequeño gritito de dolor, el cual fue respondido por una risilla por parte de ella.

- Muy graciosa, veamos si te ríes después de esto – dijo acomodándose sobre ella

Y era cierto, no se río por aquello. Draco la penetro firmemente y empezó el vaivén de aquellos cuerpos deseosos, de aquel aceite y aquella agua.

Ambos escuchaban la respiración entre cortada del otro mientras los besos aumentaban y las palabras seguían ausentes.

Se cuidaban y procuraban el placer del otro y el de ellos mismos, eran una pareja perfecta, de no ser porque no eran pareja y se odiaban.

Terminaron su danza horizontal después de un rato y se separaron como impulsados por alguna extraña fuerza de repulsión.

El de lado derecho con la sabana cubriendo solo los lugares estratégicos y ella casi del otro lado de la amplia cama enrollada en una manta y dándole la espalda.

Siempre acababan en aquella posición, después de unos minutos ella se vestiría en el baño y se marcharía sin decir siquiera adiós.

En un minuto…

Como siempre…

Como casi siempre, se podría decir debido a aquella tarde…

Draco se sentía violado esa tarde, la rutina se había roto y no era que aquello le desagradara, era un reto y el se entregaba a ellos sin dudas, pero le parecía extraño que fuera precisamente ella la que lo iniciara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto hoscamente el rubio

- Nada – respondió aun más secamente con voz extraña

- ¿Estas llorando Granger? A que viene eso, no me digas que eras virgen y no lo note – dijo entre risas el chico pero unos gritos de parte de ella lo acallaron al instante

- Eres un maldito idiota Malfoy, siempre lo has sido. Eso es lo que mas me irrita…

- ¿Qué?

- Que a pesar de saberlo aun sigo aquí, engaño a toda la gente que amo por esto, por un rato de estar con alguien como tu.

- Pues deja de hacerlo entonces

- No puedo y lo sabes. No puedo y tu tampoco.

- ¡Vaya estupidez!, ahora si me has hecho reír.- respondió con cinismo el joven pero sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

- Pues ríe entonces Malfoy, ¡vamos hazlo!

Se acerco a el, enredada en la sabana mientras el chico se ponía los boxers, y la enfrentaba cara a cara.

Ambos habían crecido después del colegio, pero el seguía siendo mucho mas alto que ella así que Hermione tenia que alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- No dices nada porque sabes que es cierto.

- No lo hago porque es una tontería. Tú eres uno más de mis juegos, así que no te ilusiones con algo más.

- Entonces déjame… si no te importo déjame. Así podré vivir mi vida normal, sin mentiras, sin remordimientos…

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres verdad? Volver corriendo a los brazos del imbecil de tu novio, con la conciencia limpia. Pues te tengo noticias impura, no lo harás.

- ¿Porque no? ¿Que mas te da?

- Porque eres una hipócrita Hermione Granger. Vienes aquí, te metes en mi cama, y vuelves con inocencia a tu casa a dormir con Weasley. Yo seré un imbecil y se que la gente con la que convives me repudia pero ¿sabes algo? Yo soy lo que soy y no me oculto de nadie.

Ella sintió como todos sus temores se hicieran realidad, la cara le ardía de la vergüenza, era cierto todo lo que el le decía, no era mas que una hipócrita.

- Tienes razón, lo soy, pero tú eres mucho peor. Tú eres un cobarde.

Y sin más empezó a vestirse tan rápido que cuando le dio tiempo de reaccionar casi terminaba con sus prendas.

- No lo soy y lo sabes – dijo el chico tranquilamente pero aforrándose al brazo de la joven.

- Claro que si. Yo le miento a al gente, pero tu te mientes a ti mismo.

- ¡Basta de estupideces!

- Te engañas Draco, yo se que me amas. Siento como late tu corazón cuando me acerco a ti. Cuando me abrazas fuertemente y pareces fusionarte en mi cuerpo, siento que me amas. Cuando con el solo roce de mi boca, tu piel se altera… me amas aunque no lo desees. Aunque odies sentir lo que sientes, me amas, lo se, porque yo siento lo mismo.

Draco la soltó y camino lejos de ella, lejos de esas palabras que le carcomían el alma, lejos de su voz que lo llenaba, lejos de todo.

-Te amo aunque suene absurdo, improbable… y aun en contra de todo lo que quiero, creo y pienso, te amo – termino ella con un hilo de voz

Y lentamente lo beso. Mas aquel acercamiento no duro mas que unos segundo ya que Draco la aparto bruscamente de su lado.

- Eso no es verdad. Eres un ser inferior, una sangre sucia, nunca podrías aspirar a alguien como yo. Eres una maldita impura.

- Pero me amas.

- ¡No es verdad! Debería matarte aquí mismo por eso…

- ¡Hazlo por favor! Nadie te culpara por ello, no sospecharían de ti. Quien podría pensar en que tu y yo seguimos en contacto… nadie.

- ¿Qué?

- Mátame si lo deseas, porque sea cual sea tu respuesta mi vida ya no será igual. Si dices que no me amas, me rompes el corazón y si me amas… como regresar a casa, ¿Como vivir lejos de ti?

- Entonces no lo diré…

- Pero…

- No diré una sola palabra más y tendrás que volver, así algún día quizá, tú sabes…

Ella lo miro incrédula, le dio la oportunidad de asesinarla allí mismo, y peor aun, le dio la oportunidad de romperle el alma y no lo hizo.

Ninguna de ambas cosas.

Pero ella sabia que vendría, el la consumiría lentamente, tanto si la quería como si no. La llevaría a la locura por el placer de torturarla, o por el amor que le tenía, pero las cosas no saldrían bien.

Porque era Draco Malfoy y ella era Hermione Granger y la combinación era de por si increíble, como para que salieran bien librados de ella.

- Entonces me voy – dijo ella resignada

- Nos veremos la próxima semana – ordeno el como cada despedida

- ¿Por qué habría de venir?

Pero el no le contesto solo hizo ademán de irse y cuando escucho el estallido que indicaba la desaparición de la castaña se recostó en la cama, la cual aun despedía su olor, el mismo olor que hacia que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran. Y después de aspirar profundamente cerró los ojos y respondió al aire:

- Porque te amo…


End file.
